


Words of Comfort

by clari_clyde



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 11:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clari_clyde/pseuds/clari_clyde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Mary in happier times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words of Comfort

“Hamburgers!” Dean yells as he runs into the kitchen.

“Those are for dinner, and also — ” Mary lifts him from the floor to stand on a chair so he’s still not eye-to-eye with her but closer. “ — No more snacks. But how about a little bit of milk before we go play?”

“Are we gonna play with firetruck or with number blocks?”

“It’s Friday. Why don’t you choose?”

Dean jumps down from the chair and holds her hand as they walk to the playroom.

“What does Sammy like?”

“I don’t know, baby.” Mary rubs her belly. “He can’t really shout out, can he? But, I don’t think it matters; I think he likes to hear us talk.”

“Talk?”

“Yeah. Just keep talking.”

“Hey Sammy!” Dean says to his mother’s belly before pausing to the think for a moment. Then his face lights up. “Two plus two is twebbenty!”

Mary’s eyes widen for a split second then her smile forms on her lips. Eventually, her face softens and she starts giggling. Dean, too, giggles as he claps his hands and jumps up and down.

“Okay. For real now,” Mary says, trying to not giggle.

“Four!”

“Oh, I felt that! Sammy’s getting excited!” Mary says when she feels a quick movement in her belly. “Okay. Four times four?”

“Sixteen!”

“Oh, there he goes again!” Marry says. “Last one. Sixteen times sixteen?”

“Huh!?” Dean looks up at his mother wide-eyed.

“Come on, Dean. We’ve been working on this all week. How did Mr. and Mrs. Thompson teach it to you?”

“160?” he asks after ghost-writing into the palm of his palm.

“Plus?”

“60. 220?”

“Keep going . . .”

Dean rushes to the toy box to pull out an abacus but Mary shakes her head no. “Remember Mr. and Mrs. Thompson don’t use calculators much? You got up to 220; so you do remember all the tricks they taught you.”

Dean stares down at the abacus he holds. Without moving the beads, he begins to recite, “Sixteen times sixteen . . . 160 . . . 220 . . . 256?”

“Yes!” Mary’s face lights up.

“Sam!” Dean jumps up and down in front of Mary’s belly. “Sixteen times sixteen equals two hundred and fifty-six!”

Then Dean starts waving the abacus around like a tambourine. “Look Mommy! Look at the numbers make music!”

As Dean focuses on the tambourine abacus and its rhythms, Mary looks on with wide-eyed wonder. “And what are the numbers singing?”

“They’re singing . . . um . . .” Dean turns his attention to her. “They’re singing magic!”

“Magic!? Are you making them make magic?”

“Yes!” Dean jumps up and down.

Then Mary feels a vigorous wiggling — “Feel this Dean. I think Sammy likes the magic singing numbers.” — and places Dean’s hand onto her belly.

“Oh . . .” Dean’s face lights up.

_Slam!_

They both can hear the front door from where they are.

“John? Is that you?” Mary rushes to the living room. “Great, you’re home finally. Dinner’s ready,” she says as John walks past her.

“Am going out tonight,” he says.

“But I wanted . . .”

“Hm,” John grunts.

“Dean has a cool new trick to show off!”

“That’s awesome little buddy! But another time okay?” John gets a leather jacket from the front hallway closet.

Dean nods as his father walks on by and out the front door again.

“But . . .” Mary’s posture slumps as she looks after the closed front door. “I even cooked your fave.”

“It’s okay, Mommy.” Dean hugs Mary’s leg. “I like hamburgers.”

“Aw, thank you.” Mary brings her hand to cradle Dean’s head closer. “Let’s eat. But let’s hurry up so that I have enough time to read an entire book to you.”

“Okay!” Dean bounces on his way to the kitchen. “A whole book? _I’m_ going to read _Velveteen Rabbit._ ”

“ _You’re_ going to read _The Velveteen Rabbit_? All of it?”

“Yeah.” Dean nods before sitting down in front of a hamburger. “ ‘Here was once a velveteen rabbit, and in the beginning he was really splendid’ . . . um . . .”

“ ‘He was fat and bunchy,’ ” Mary continues the start of the story’s next phrase as Dean looks up to her. “I can’t remember. So you’re going to be the big boy that you are — ”

Dean perks up.

“ — and read the entire story. And I’m going to be so proud of you,” she nods as he takes the biggest bite he can out of the hamburger.

❀

After dinner, Mary calls out, “Dean?”

“I’m here, Mommy,” Dean calls out from his bed. And when Mary walks in, Dean smiles. “And now _you’re_ here. And soon Sammy’ll be here.”

Mary has to smile at that as she reaches for a light switch — 

“Wait!” Dean stops her. “First: Goodnight Mr. Angel,” he says waving to the angel figurine on his dresser. Now satisfied that he as bid the figurine a proper good night, Dean then nods for Mary to turn off the ceiling light.

Now in the dark with only the nightstand lamp illuminating the room, Mary makes her way to sit next to Dean who already has the book on his lap.

“The whole book, huh?” she asks and Dean nods.

“I’m gonna be so proud of you.” Mary lays a kiss onto Dean’s head. “I’ll always be proud of you — always and no matter what; I know the man you’ll become.”

Even without rubbing her belly, Mary can feel little Sammy inside her moving around. But as Dean reads on, Sam’s movements calm down bit-by-bit until finally — 

“ ‘But he never knew that it really was his own Bunny come back to look at the child who had first helped him to be real.’ ”

By these last words, Sam is completely calm and still and dean himself finally rests. Mary lingers as long as she can until she herself is stop tired to stay — but not too tired to give Dean one last kiss and say, “Dean, my baby. Never stop speaking.” 


End file.
